Miriadic:MHP
The Miriadic History Project is going to be an amibitious history project that paints quite a different picture of the Past. Please place all future sections of the MHP here. We will create a template for "Miriadic History" entries later on. The idea is to start with a collective story of the creation of the Universe, the beginning as it is known, and to the modern age. Then, to relate known prophecy for the future. The Creation of All The Void The Void is actually a place outside of Time. Is it where Time sprung from, or just coalesced around? *Before there was spirit? *The Spirit in the Void. Spirit emerges from the void in a spiral pattern. This determines the nature of the universe to be overtly fractal in nature. Sacred Geometry *The Creation of the Universe - this does not take place in literal 24 hour intervals, the "day" referred to here is more a metaphor for the rotation of the sacred geometry in the Void. *Day 1 *Day 2 *Day 3 *Day 4 *Day 5 *Day 6 *Day 7 The Creation of Earth *Earth's Creation *Millions of years of Evolution The Luciferian Experiments on Mars *The History of Mars *The Luciferian Experiments The Creation of Humanity *'198,214 B.C.' The original people of the human race were placed on Earth. The Eden Story The Halls of Amenti The Blue Flame of Life Lemuria Crystal Technology The Sinking of Lemuria Atlantis The Rising of Atlantis The 10 Cities *Resembled the 10 Sephiroth of the Tree of Life The Hebrew *One of the peoples attracted to come live in Atlantis, come from the far future of Earth... The Belialians *One of the peoples attracted to come live in Atlantis, come from Mars? Thoth, King of Atlantis *52,000 years ago: Thoth, the Atlantean, figures out how to stay conscious in one body without dying. The Luciferian Experiment *The Fracturing The Fall of Atlantis *13,000 years ago: The Fall of Atlantis Recorded History (Rewritten) The Influence of the "Gods" Sumeria *3800 B.C. Sumerians know about how Earth looks like from outer space. *3250 B.C. Sumerians write the original template and story for Genesis, which is later stolen by Moses. Babylon Egypt Hebrew *1250 B.C. Moses writes/plagarizes Genesis from the earlier Sumerian/Babylonian stories. The Christian Era 300-399 313 * Roman Emperor Constantine legalizes Christianity in the Roman Empire. 361 *Paganism is outlawed in the Roman Empire. The Modern Age 1700=1799 1776 *The United States of America is created. 1800-1899 1875 *Aleister Crowley is born. 1900-1999 1904 *''April'' 8-10 - Aleister Crowley writes the Book of the Law. * Ordo Templi Orientis (OTO) is created. 1924 * The Surrealist Manifesto is published by Andre Breton * Aleister Crowley is elected head of the OTO 1925 * OTO splits over the acceptance of Aleister Crowley's Book of the Law as authoritative. * Secret Teachings of All Ages by Manly Palmer Hall. 1932 *''January 18'' - Birth of Robert Anton Wilson. 1937 *''July 18'' - Birth of Hunter S. Thompson. 1941 *''September 11'' - Construction begins on the Pentagon, exactly 60 years before The 9/11 Incident. 1943 *''January 15'' - Completion of the Pentagon *''November'' - The Philadelphia Experiment 1947 * Death of Aleister Crowley. 1949 * George Orwell's 1984 is published 1953 * Nov. 29 - Birth of Alex Grey 1982 * Death of Philip K. Dick 1984 * Jan. 31 - J.R. "Bob" Dobbs is shot by an assassin (Puzzling Evidence?). * Thoth contacts Drunvalo Melchizedek * The Illuminatus! Trilogy collected as one volume. * José Argüelles's book Earth Ascending is published. 1993 * The Traveller creates the drawing that leads to the research and development of the Crystal Path. 1994 * April 5 - Kurt Cobain is murdered. (But not by Courtney Love!) 1997 *''Spring'' - the HAARP array in Alaska is turned on. 1999 *''December'' - Agents Traveller and Slacker meet with Molar Mountre in Chinatown in Chicago, where he explains the mission of Miriad. 2000-Present Day 2001 *''September 11'' - The Empire plays their Tower Card. 2005 *''Feb 20'' - Hunter S. Thompson dies in his home in Colorado. 2006 *''June'' - Development has begun on a Miriadic language *''November'' - Democrats are put into power of the Legislative branch of the US. 2007 *''January 11'' - Death of Robert Anton Wilson 2008 *''Jan 29 - Feb 2'' - The Traveller visits Belgrade, Serbia *''Feb 17'' - Kosovo declares independence The History of Miriad This section is a history of the idea of Miriad. The Future: Time-Loop Category:History